


Два военных корабля

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: после смерти Райнхарда прошло несколько лет. Адальберт тогда был ранен, но комиссован по состоянию здоровья. По дороге к родителям Биттенфельд решает заехать в гости к старому другу.





	Два военных корабля

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Анонимный адмирал, Тень Магистра, Ludwig14  
> Размер: миди, 6932 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Адальберт фон Фаренхайт, Фриц Йозеф Биттенфельд  
> Категория: броманс, преслэш  
> Жанр: драма  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Предупреждения: оживлятельное AU, OOC
> 
> Примечание: Автор вдохновлялся композицией 
> 
> Cкачать Агата Кристи Два корабля бесплатно на pleer.com
> 
> Взгляд на две тысячи ярдов - это несфокусированный взгляд, часто наблюдаемый у солдат, перенёсших боевую психическую травму.
> 
> В тексте использован фрагмент эпиграммы Р. Киплинга "Ординарец"  
> Я знал, что мне он подчинен и, чтоб спасти меня, - умрет.   
> Он умер, так и не узнав, что надо б все наоборот.

Фриц Йозеф деловито смахнул с плеча несуществующую пылинку и позвонил в дверь. Адрес он знал наизусть. Связываться по комму с соратником было неудобно — разница в часовых поясах дико раздражала, — а писали они друг другу достаточно часто. Несколько раз в год уж точно.

Судя по письмам, Адальберт вполне оправился от ранения и, несмотря на то, что был комиссован по состоянию здоровья — первое время его мучили сильнейшие головные боли, — вел активный образ жизни. Местный военный стол привлекал его для работы со школьниками: выступления на памятных датах, пропаганда того, какое замечательное место армия и какая страшная штука война. Всё как всегда, в зависимости от времени года и государственного праздника.

Еще он немного рисовал, но Биттенфельду оставалось только вежливо кивать. Сочетания красок на картинах было довольно тревожным, а что именно там нарисовано, Биттенфельд мог только догадываться — сплошные абстракции.

На жизнь Адальберт не жаловался, военной пенсии ему должно было хватать с избытком. В домике, купленном сразу после отставки, вполне бы могли разместиться супруга и трое ребятишек.

Про личную жизнь приятель молчал, как терраист на допросе. Биттенфельд довольно быстро сообразил, что о таких вещах его лучше не расспрашивать. Вроде как один новый год Адальберт хотел провести с кем-то, но потом расстался.

Страшно подумать, что прошло уже четыре года с момента ранения и три года после смерти Его Величества.

 

К двери подошли не сразу. Фриц уже успел изучить трещинки вокруг ручки, клумбу с цветами и двух в меру симпатичных соседок, которые вышли прогуляться со своими питомцами. А казалось бы — спокойная улица, забытый богом уголок.

Надо было заранее договориться о встрече, но то, что Биттенфельд взял годичный отпуск еще не значит, что он изменит своим принципам. Атака должна быть внезапной, ведь не зря его называют Диким Вепрем.

Дверь открылась неохотно, с тягучим мелодичным скрипом.

— Привет, — Фриц Йозеф переступил с ноги на ногу. Повисла неловкая пауза. — Давно не виделись.

Адальберт выглядел усталым. Несмотря на середину дня, он был все еще в пижаме.

— Привет, — Адальберт взъерошил волосы и тоже замялся. — Не ожидал тебя увидеть.  
— Мне показалось, что так будет лучше. Возможно, я ошибся, но теперь-то что... — Биттенфельд улыбнулся как можно шире. — Тебе привет от Валена, Кисслинга, Мюллера. Злятся, что на новый год не приехал.  
— Да как-то не до того было... — Адальберт спохватился и сделал шаг в сторону, приглашая гостя пройти. — Только у меня не убрано.

 

В квартире царил идеальный порядок. Все вещи были разложены по своим местам раз и навсегда. У Биттенфельда появилось противное муторное ощущение лжи. Оно было в мелочах. Книги стояли одна к одной — их не читали, не брали в руки, не пересматривали. Фотографии на стенах были из тех, что дарят отставным военным: "А теперь улыбнитесь и помашите дяде корабликом".

Спросить, с каких это пор Адальберт увлекся коллекционированием групповых фото, Биттенфельд не успел. Они прошли на кухню, и Фриц Йозеф понял, что имелось ввиду под "не убрано".

Раковина, столешница, подоконник — все было завалено немытой посудой. В углу комнаты стоял пакет, почти доверху заполненный мусором.

— Так, — Биттенфельд поставил сумку на пол и осмотрел поле боя. — Ты идешь выкидывать мусор, потому что я не знаю — куда. А я мою посуду.

Адальберт посмотрел на него со страдальческим выражением на лице, потер шею, тяжело вздохнул и покорно отправился одеваться.

Такая пассивность Биттенфельду тоже не понравилась, но он решил, что сначала надо избавиться от грязной посуды, потом сделать кофе — и уже можно будет начинать говорить.

Разбирая завалы, Фриц Йозеф вдруг понял, что единственным чистым местом была открытая полка, на которой попарно стояли сувениры — два за год. Биттенфельд посылал другу всякую ерунду на день рождения и новый год: фоторамки, модели кораблей, красивые камушки и просто памятные вещицы. Ерунду, в которую Фриц Йозеф вкладывал то, что не мог выразить словами. Ему самому нравился такой хлам, который бы украшал комнаты, делая их жилыми. Родители не одобряли такой вещизм, считая, что шишки и раковины только собирают пыль, а Фрицу нравилось. И, посылая их в подарок, он точно знал, что Адальберт его не поймет, но не мог отказать себе в удовольствии. Неужели понял? Не было только кружки с золотым имперским львом. Ее, со стертым от частого мытья рисунком, Биттефельд нашел в раковине под ворохом грязной посуды.

Тогда же и окрепло решение, до этого существовавшее только как неясная идея: поехать в совместный отпуск.

 

Адальберт, умница, не только вынес мусор, но и купил мяса с овощами, которые были Биттенфельдом в мгновение ока превращены в настоящую мужскую еду: стейк с чем-то там. Адальберт уплетал блюдо с таким аппетитом, что хотелось спросить: "Когда же ты нормально ел в последний раз?"

Только когда они пили горячий крепкий послеобеденный кофе, в который была добавлена самая малость коньяка, Биттенфельд решился спросить:

— Какие у тебя планы на ближайшие пару недель?  
— Завтра мы доделываем макет галактики в клубе, а потом я не знаю. Куда пошлют, — осторожно ответил Адальберт.  
— Раньше ты не был таким покладистым, — усмехнулся Биттенфельд и, хлопнув себя по коленям, продолжил: — Ну, к Локи этот клуб. У меня билет на завтра. Поедем к моим родителям на месяцок. Там свежий воздух, сосновый лес и озеро рядом. Встряхнешься, обстановку сменишь. Никуда твоя галактика за это время не денется.  
— Нет, я не могу к Локи. Меня ребята ждут.

Адальберт оказался непреклонен, и Фриц Йозеф, ворча себе под нос о слишком благородных солдатах, отправился спать. Хорошо, что не пришлось идти искать гостиницу — в пользование гостя был отдан широкий диван в комнате, гордо именуемой кабинетом. Она была уютнее гостиной и не примыкала к кухне. Так что Биттенфельд мог спать хоть до самого обеда, но не получилось.

Внутренние часы разбудили его в семь утра. Ровно в это же время он понял, что билетом можно и пожертвовать, уехав завтра и взяв с собой Адальберта. Можно силой.

Замечательная мысль посетить детишек усиленным составом пришла к Биттенфельду за завтраком, пока Адальберт жевал бутерброд и пытался попасть из кофейника по чашкам, а Фриц Йозеф разбивал на сковородку четвертое яйцо, прикидывая, найдутся ли в этом доме ветчина или сладкий перец, и не надо ли добавить еще пару яиц, чтобы на Адальберта тоже хватило.

 

Клуб оказался небольшим зданием, перестроенным из старого кинотеатра. Помещение тонуло во мраке, в углах прятались непонятные груды материалов, из-за чего зала казалось меньше. Надаренное спонсорами оборудование так и лежало нераспакованным. В зале помещалась горстка детей и макет вселенной почи в натуральную величину.

Биттенфельд сразу поверил, что оставлять эту громадину недоделанной было нельзя. Оставалось закрепить лампы, который подсвечивали бы Один, Хайнессен, Изерлон и Феззан. Осветительной системой мог бы гордиться и Императорский театр. Она казалась вычурно совершенной на фоне общей запыленности. Но если бы не было ее, то инженерных знаний двух адмиралов не хватило бы на разводку с нуля.

На Биттенфельда, ради такого случая надевшего форму, дети смотрели с опаской. А один из мальчишек и вовсе ни на шаг не отходил от Адальберта, скорее мешаясь, чем помогая. Курносый нос, веснушки и неуемное любопытство — вот и весь портрет. Один раз сунулся и к Биттенфельду, но Фриц на него шикнул — желания грохнуться со стремянки у него не было никакого. Те более что в кителе было жарко. Это отставник Фаренхайт мог позволить себе не только избавиться от этой части формы, но и закатать рукава. Биттенфельд некстати подумал, что у соратника очень красивые руки, которые не портят даже шрамы, но чуть не грохнулся с лестницы во второй раз и решил, что лучше он будет заниматься проводкой. Оказалось, что подсвечено будет три десятка планет. Просто одни ярче других.

Из-за толпы любопытных мальчишеских лиц вокруг и их суетливой помощи с освещением они даже вдвоем провозились дольше, чем следовало. Биттенфельд был даже рад этому: теперь можно было состроить бесхитростное выражение лица и сказать, что зазевался, пропустил рейс, сам виноват. Придется лететь следующим. Вот теперь-то у Адальберта не будет отговорок.

После чаепития с криво нарезанными бутербродами все сели на пол и одному, самому ответственному из детей, был вручен пульт от системы. К своему стыду, Биттенфельд только сейчас понял, что среди мальчиков была одна девочка. Когда она уверенно называла звездные системы и выхватывала их из темноты, Фриц-Йозеф загордился ей, как если бы она была его дочерью. Он бы, наверное, хотел, чтобы его дочка была такой же, как эта Леа: с коротко стриженными мальчишескими вихрами и нахальным выражением лица.

Адальберт же продолжал возиться с невзрачным мальчишкой, и даже когда все дети начали расходиться, отвел его в сторону и долго о чем-то говорил. Парень, похоже, растирал сопли по лицу и чуть не всхлипывал. Биттенфельда подмывало подойти и стукнуть его по сутулой спине: "Не реви!", — но он сдержался. Вместо этого пошел проверять, убрали ли на место стремянки и не осталось ли где валяться инструментов или проводов. Все было чисто. Еще бы! Ведь уборкой руководила Леа, которую Биттенфельд уже определил себе в любимицы, будто собирался оказаться в этом клубе еще раз.

 

Дома, когда в желудки упал нормальный кусок мяса, а не жалкий бутерброд, Адальберт дал согласие поехать к родителям Фрица на две недели и ни днем больше.

Пока Биттенфельд мыл посуду и делал ревизию холодильника, чтобы выкинуть все скоропортящееся, Адальберт ушел разговаривать с кем-то по комму. Конечно, Фриц Йозеф не стал бы подслушивать, но затыкать уши он был не намерен.

Адальберт говорил тихо, будто извинялся или отпрашивался. Второй голос мог принадлежать молодому мужчине. Он задавал сухие и жесткие вопросы, на который Адальберт отвечал так, будто чувствовал за собой вину.

Поборов желание намылить шею неведомому собеседнику, Биттенфельд достал из холодильника пиво, чтоб отметить запланированный на утро отъезд

 

***

Поежившись на скамейке, Адальберт попытался устроиться поудобнее и сдержать головную боль. Еще не хватало, чтобы в первый же день путешествия пошла кровь носом. Адальберт к этому уже привык, воспринимая как досадное неудобство, а Биттенфельд может и испугаться. С момента ранения головные боли, которые с трудом можно было унять лекарствами, и спонтанные носовые кровотечения были его постоянными спутниками. Врачи только разводили руками и предлагали опробовать очередной новейший препарат. От половины испробованного начинались самые разнообразные побочные эффекты, и Адальберту быстро надоела роль подопытного кролика. Плевать, что его лечение финансирует государство. Звонок Нейдхарду был постыдным, но эффект превзошел все ожидания. Адальберту наконец-то выделили одного врача, а не консилиум экспериментаторов, каждый из которых писал докторскую в своей области.

Гражданский корабль сильно отличался от флагманов. Да и направление "на запад от Луны" было не слишком популярным. Судя по измученному Биттенфельду, он привык если не к гражданским лайнерам, то уж к комфортабельным громадинам, курсирующим по маршруту "Один-Феззан". Там тебе и казино, и целая торговая улица, и бассейн со спа-процедурами, и десяток баров на выбор. Только денежки плати. Тут из развлечений были четыре игровых автомата и закусочная с бутербродами. Люди на борту оживлялись без пяти минут девять, без пяти три и без пяти шесть, когда наступало время кормления, включенного в стоимость билета. Поговаривали, что пассажирские перевозки обязали кормить клиентов после того, как кто-то сильно экономный умер с голоду во время длительного перелета.

В назначенное время к дверям выстраивались очереди из страждущих припасть к скудным разносолам, что только замедляло процесс.

— В первый полет мне все казалось таким волшебным... — с ностальгией в голосе сказал Биттенфельд и почесал ногу.

Казалось, ему нравилось вести себя нарочито по-граждански.

— А сколько тебе было?

— Четырнадцать. Я скопил денег на билет и сбежал из дома, чтобы поступить во флот, — Фриц Йозеф довольно зажмурился, будто побег из дома — лучшее, что может случиться в жизни любого мальчишки. — Отец со мной две недели не разговаривал. А мамины пирожки я нашел, когда они стали уже попахивать. Знаешь, как обидно было...

Адальберт хмыкнул, чтобы не рассмеяться. Его провожали мать и сестра. Они прощались так, будто он шел умереть в первом же бою. В принципе, он был готов к этому — лишь бы выплатили компенсацию семье. Через месяц компенсации урезали во благо экономии, и пришлось думать о собственной шкуре. Потом стало все равно.

Переносные коммы пискнули синхронно: "Система воздухоподачи в каюте приведена в норму. Спасибо, что выбрали "Звездный Экспресс"".

— Интересно, сколько раз она еще будет ломаться? — недовольно процедил Биттенфельд.

— Раньше было лучше? — наплевав на приличия, Адальберт вытянулся на скамейке. Теоретически, он уже вполне мог сделать это в каюте, но возвращаться туда без надобности не хотелось. Чистой воды везение, что она была двухместной, — кто-то снял бронь за сутки до отлета. Адальберт уже был готов ютиться в четырехместной душегубке с незнакомыми людьми. Вероятно, тогда ему было бы доступно развлечение "наблюдение за охотой на Дикого Вепря". Охотникам можно было бы посочувствовать заранее.

— А я не помню, честно говоря. Первый свой полет я трясся, что меня позорно снимут с рейса и за шиворот вернут домой. Потом я отсыпался, что туда, что обратно. Потом не до того было или на своих летал. Флагман, понятное дело, гонять не будешь. А двухместный катерок, чтобы с пилотом меняться, — самое милое дело. Быстро, четко...

— И если вентиляция поломается, можно надеть скафандр... — улыбнулся Альберт, потягиваясь.

Странно. В армии выполняешь приказы, но все равно остается немного маленькой свободы. Если уж поломалась подача воздуха, то отвечаешь ты. Потому что ты поставил начальника инженерной службы, и ты мало гоняешь своих лентяев.

— Пойдем на обзорку?

Адальберт закрыл глаза и тут же распахнул их. Жмуриться не стоило. После ранения ему очень не нравилось смотреть в глубину космоса, но признаваться в слабости Биттенфельду не хотелось.

— Пойдем. Только я ненадолго. До обеда еще час — буду следовать твоему примеру и отсыпаться.

По лицу Биттенфельда мелькнула тень, но, может, это просто моргнуло освещение.

На обзорную палубу пришлось идти через весь корабль, спотыкаясь о развалившихся прямо на полу людей и поднимаясь по бесчисленным лестницам. Оказалось, что лифт в той части корабля не работал, а возвращаться и ждать другого было лень.

На обсервационной палубе всегда было множество людей. Кто-то стоял, глядя в бесконечность космоса, а кто-то читал, сидя на скамейке.

Адальберт силком заставил себя подойти к экрану. Звезды на нем переливались маленькими точками. Адальберт ни разу не был в этой части космоса и не мог узнать знакомых маршрутов.

— Что ты там видишь?

Вопрос была задан тихо, на ухо. Так, чтобы услышал только Адальберт.

Фриц Йозеф стоял у него за спиной, непоколебимый, как скала. Он излучал уверенность и силу, но этого было недостаточно.

— Что ты там видишь? — он снова повторил вопрос, и, зажмурившись, Адальберт ответил:  
— "Асгрим".

Губы онемели, пояснить, что он видит не просто "Асгрим", а "Асгрим", исчезающий во вспышке, Адальберт уже не смог бы и под угрозой смерти.  
Психологи утверждали, что он был без сознания и что с его места в капсуле он никак не мог увидеть гибель корабля. Но каждый раз, заглядывая в черноту космоса, Адальберт видел свой умирающий флагман.  
Флагман, и те, кто остались на нем, умерли, а Адальберт остался жить.

 

***

Дом Битенфельда был другим. Нет, внешне он был очень похож на дом Адальберта — такой же деревянный, такие же большие окна и слуховое окошко под крышей. Разве что два этажа, а не один.

Разница была в том, что в этом доме жили не несколько лет, а несколько поколений.

Розы набрали силы и оплели дом до середины, хризантемы яркими осенними пятнами украшали газон, живая изгородь была зеленой только с одного бока, другой засох и устрашал густым переплетением ветвей. Такую стоит заменить, но надо же будет выкорчевывать корни, чуть не на метр ушедшие в землю.

— Они знали, что ты приедешь не один? — запоздало спросил Адальберт.

— Конечно нет! Кто бы мне разрешил? — Биттенфельд усмехнулся и встряхнул головой, как большая кошка, попавшая под дождь. — Но я теперь сам себе адмирал и сам решаю, с кем дружить, а с кем нет. С «Экспресса» подал весточку.

Матери Адальберта не было никакого дела до того, с кем играет сын, лишь бы помогал по дому, хорошо учился и не шалил. Похоже, что родители Биттенфельда оценивали, с кем ему стоит играть, а с кем нет, но забыли запретить шалить.

 

Дверь открыла пухленькая седая старушка. Такой бы внуков кормить пирожками, пирогами и домашним хлебом. Тем самым, у которого хрустящая корочка и нежная мякоть. Если на этот хлеб намазать желтое масло и посолить, то никаких вкусностей и не надо.

Постаравшись незаметно сглотнуть слюну, Адальберт легко поклонился. Фрау Агнес он узнал по фотографиям, которыми Биттенфельд мучил его по вечерам. Только ничего из многословных разговоров Адальберт не запомнил, быстро впадая от излишка информации в некое подобие коматоза, но намертво выучил, что мать — веселая, доброжелательная фрау Агнес, а отец — строгий, высокий и очень герр Лукас. Кажется, Биттенфельд немного обиделся, когда Адальберт в изнеможении пообещал их запомнить и не перепутать, а потом завернулся в одеяло с головой. Разбираться в семи рыжих и веснушчатых племянниках от единственной сестры, живущей на другом конце галактики, Адальберт не собирался.

Герр Лукас встречать сына на пороге не стал. Он стоял в прихожей, действительно прямой и затянутый в черный костюм с глухим воротом под самый подбородок, который мог бы напоминать военную форму, если бы был украшен богатым шитьем.

Рукопожатие Адальберту удалось. Оно вышло сухим и жестким.  
— Биттенфельд много рассказывал о вас, и я благодарен ему за приглашение. Надеюсь, что не стесню.  
— Наш дом всегда открыт гостям, — вежливо ответил герр Лукас. — Мансарда в вашем распоряжении, фон Фаренхайт. Ужин будет подан к шести.  
Заторможенно поклонившись, Адальберт хотел подхватить сумку, но Фриц Йозеф уже стоял с ней на лестнице.  
— Я помогу гостю расположиться! — радостно крикнул он, вызвав у отца недовольную гримасу.  
— Потом спускайся, чтобы не мешать гостю отдыхать. У тебя же множество новостей, которые нам было бы интересно услышать, — с нажимом закончил отец.

Мансарда оказалась уютной гостевой комнатой, явно перестроенной из девичьей спальни. На стенах висело множество изображений растений, выполненных с необыкновенным изяществом.  
— Я же тебе говорил, что она у меня мастерица! — похвастался Биттенфельд, обводя комнату рукой. — Все сестра нарисовала.  
Фаренхайт вежливо кивнул. Ему до этого казалось, что Грета умеет делать только детей, преимущественно близнецов.  
— Тут ванна, туалет, лестница прямо в сад. Она на случай пожара, но по ней удобно сбегать.  
— И часто сбегал? — как можно более невозмутимо спросил Альберт. По его представлению, от такого отца такой сын должен был сбегать раза три за день.  
— Не, я только в армию сбегал. Это же сестрицы спальня. Она старшая, ей повезло... — Биттенфельд вздохнул с той затаенной грустью, которая доступна только тем мальчикам, у которых есть старшие сестры.

Отогнав видение Биттенфельда-жертву-парикмахерских-экспериментов, Адальберт улыбнулся собственному воспоминанию. Он вырезал сестре деревянных человечков, а она потом делала им платья из лоскутков. Ему казалось, что выходило здорово. Ниссе из соседнего двора за обратное мнение заплатил разбитым носом.

— Я жил в комнате с дедом. Маминым отцом.  
— Было тесно? — Адальберт хмуро посмотрел в чемодан, пытаясь понять, зачем он взял с собой форму. Видимо, сработали рефлексы. Теперь ее надо было достать и повесить, чтобы не мялась.  
— Нет, Отто был очень хороший. Крепкий такой старик. Мы похожи с ним были. Страшилки ночью рассказывали, в лес ходили, кораблики, рогатки и все, что положено.  
— Здорово... — зависть в голосе Адальберт не скрывал. У него такого деда не было. — Ты не показывал его на фотографиях.  
— Он умер, когда мне было двенадцать, и фотографироваться не любил.  
— Жаль.  
— Не говори о нем внизу, хорошо? Отец его не любит.  
— Неудивительно, — придирчиво разгладив складки, Адальберт утвердил китель на почетное место на дверце шкафа. — Если верить тебе, они были очень разные.  
— Не совсем, — Биттенфельд замялся и переступил с ноги на ногу, после чего снял с кителя пылинку. — Дед просто репрессирован был. Сморозил чушь по молодости, что люди с генетическими дефектами тоже люди. Или около того. Я не знаю точно, об этом почти не говорили. Вернулся через пятнадцать лет — освободили по амнистии. Руки все в шрамах, двух пальцев нет, ухо рваное. Я думал, напал кто, или в лесу зацепило, когда сосны валили. Мне потом уже мама рассказала. Отец на ней и женился, потому что пожалел. Ее б никто с таким «приданным» замуж не взял. А, может, и полюбил, кто его разберет. Когда дед вернулся, ни разу его не попрекнул. Отец же не злой, он просто...

Солнце скрылось, погрузив комнату в сумрак, а двинуться, чтобы включить свет, Адальберт побоялся. То, что Биттенфельд рассказывал раньше, было шелухой, внешним. Сейчас он приоткрыл себя настоящего. Стоило бы послушать, но чужое воспоминание стало для Адальберта настолько болезненным, что он просто не мог пока больше выносить боль и одиночество давно умершего человека.  
— Оберштайн, — попытался разрядить обстановку Адальберт.  
— Тьфу на тебя. Нашел, кого к вечеру вспомнить. А форму ты не убирай. Надень к ужину. Отец раньше бесился, что я в армию сбежал. Но он не против новой власти. Ты адмирал, опять-таки, не последний человек. И когда перед ним на все пуговицы застегнут, как-то спокойнее, — Фриц Йозеф громко рассмеялся собственной шутке и хлопнул Адальберта по плечу. — Не трусь. После первого вечера они от тебя отстанут. Дальше лес, озеро, природа и кабаки в городе — всё в твоем распоряжении. Пойду, что ли, на расстрел, то есть на допрос, то есть отвлеку внимание предполагаемого противника на себя. Если что — помни. Пожарная лестница тебя спасет, а я прикрою.

Адальберт улыбнулся достаточно искренне. Может быть, традиция делать все громко была традицией только одного Биттенфельда, но его отец явно не из тех, кто будет шептаться за спиной. Тут Адальберту не будут лезть в душу, и это главное.

Возблагодарив богов, что ему досталась девичья спальня, Адальберт начал набирать ванну. За путешествие он успел соскучиться по успокаивающей воде. Осталось выкинуть из головы слова про прикрытие. Взвесив все за и против, Адальберт решил, что ничего страшного, если он примет лекарство до ужина, а не после. В висках покалывало. Головная боль осторожно, как ласковая женщина, напоминала, что если он не успокоится прямо сейчас, то она уж явит себя во всей красе. Пусть не сомневается.

 

***

Ужин прошел в расслабленном молчании. Уже к середине Адальберт настолько осоловел от обилия блюд, которые надо было обязательно хотя бы попробовать, чтобы не обидеть гостеприимную хозяйку, что мечтал только о том, чтобы незаметно расстегнуть китель.

Герр Лукас был аскетичен в еде и немногословен. Разговор поддерживала в основном фрау Агнес. Адальберт и сам не заметил, как рассказал о семье, военной карьере, работе с детьми, и опомнился только, когда речь зашла о первых месяцах отставки. Герр Лукас откашлялся посредине вопроса и попросил передать ему соль. Супруга засуетилась, попутно вспомнив про мясной пирог в духовке с маринованными огурчиками к нему, и умчалась хлопотать на кухню, избавив Адальберта от необходимости вымученно улыбаться и рассказывать, как быстро и легко он восстановился после ранения.

Не быстро, не легко и не восстановился до сих пор, — но этому милому семейству включая самого Фрица Йозефа, знать об этом вовсе не обязательно.

 

После пирога Адальберт наплевал на приличия и расстегнул китель. Раньше об этом и подумать было нельзя, но к гражданской одежде быстро привыкаешь. Вскоре герр Лукас предложил перейти в гостиную. Адальберт уже было решил, что мужчинам будет предложен традиционный бренди, и был готов вежливо отказаться, но хозяин дома взял с собой графин с водой, так что неловкости удалось избежать.

Фриц Йозеф улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба и заявил, что должен помочь матери с посудой. Та попыталась его отговорить, но безуспешно.

 

Адальберт надеялся, что вечер будет ясным, но по подоконнику забарабанил дождь. Если он не пройдет к ночи, то на мансарде будет не спрятаться от стука капель.

— Фон Фаренхайт, я должен извиниться, что мы были недостаточно готовы к приему гостей, но прошу вас не пользоваться пожарной лестницей, что бы вам ни советовал мой сын. Вы не в том возрасте и статусе, чтобы я или моя супруга отслеживали ваше местонахождение, а две ступеньки в середине лестницы подгнили, что может создать излишние неудобства, особенно в темное время суток.

Только многолетняя выдержка спасла Адальберта от позора. Судорожно перебрав в голове варианты ответа, он просто поблагодарил.

Герр Лукас, казалось, таким ответом был полностью удовлетворен и тут же углубился в созерцание воды в стакане.

Адальберт был благодарен за такое молчание. Он вдруг подумал, что никогда не сидел так с собственным отцом. Чтобы просто быть в одной комнате, не докучать друг другу разговорами и слушать дождь. Его бормотание не превращалось в голоса, зовущие с другой стороны жизни. С одной стороны Адальберт понимал, что это только благодаря принятому заранее лекарству, с другой стороны, ему хотелось верить, что дело в волшебном уюте дома. Фрау Агнес, неслышно войдя в комнату, зажгла свечи и приглушила свет, оставив только лампу рядом с креслом. Адальберт только после этого заметил пяльцы, лежащие рядом. Значит, многие из салфеток, украшающих дом, — дело рук самой хозяйки.

Четыре кресла по четырем углам комнаты, чтобы вместе проводить вечер, но думать каждый о своем. Наверное, кресел четыре, потому что двое родителей и двое детей. Дом открыт для гостей, но они сюда приезжают не часто. Наверное, Лукас и его супруга привыкли к вечерам вдвоем, когда он слушает дождь, а она вышивает. Дети, каждый сидящий с ногами во взрослом кресле, не нарушат покой. Интересно, они молча читали каждый свою книгу или, как в доме Адальберта, каждый вечер кто-то читал вслух?

Биттенфельд сел, вытянув ноги, и почти сразу заснул. Его сопение добавило определенный уют. Адальберту снова захотелось сравнить его с котом, может быть, даже тигром, а не с привычным вепрем.

Поковыряв пальцем заплатку на подлокотнике, Адальберт тоже закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось запомнить эту комнату и этот дом, а, значит, надо было представить их самому. Сам не заметив, он соскользнул в дрему. Очертания комнаты размылись, и Адальберт увидел окна которым шторой служит зелень сада, большой шкаф с потрепанными корешками книг и одинокой запыленной бутылкой, четыре кресла, обитые серым протертым от времени бархатом, столик для рукоделия, рядом с которым молодая женщина с огненно-рыжими волосами, мальчик и девочка, похожие на нее как две капли воды. Только слышался не шум дождя, а тяжелая поступь старика в комнате над головой, который никогда не спускается провести вечер с остальными, сколько бы его ни звали. Ему нужно время для одиночества.

 

***

Первая неделя пролетела незаметно. Сначала Биттенфельд потащил его в лес. К собственному удивлению, Адальберт набрал целую корзину грибов. Готового продукта оказалось не так уж и много: то ли грибы уварились, то ли Адальберт не так уж и хорошо отличал хорошие от ядовитых. Фрау Агнес загадочно улыбалась и пекла очередной пирог.

На второй день Биттенфельд решил приобщить его к рыбалке. Адальберту повезло не так, рыбы он почти не поймал. Зато последующие три дня мать с сыном пробовали на нем различные народные средства от простуды. Все могло бы закончиться плачевно, если бы не пришел герр Лукас и не выдал нормальные таблетки, которые за сутки поставили больного на ноги.

В ночь с субботы на воскресенье организм сказал: "Достаточно", — наградив Адальберта сильнейшей головной болью и кровотечением.

Скрыть не получилось. Сначала он заляпал все постельное белье, не успев вовремя спохватиться, потом понял, что просто не сможет спуститься к завтраку — растянется на лестнице.

Что происходило в остальной части дома, Адальбрт не догадывался. Фриц Йозеф сначала распахнул дверь в комнату, потом посерел, увидев печальную картину, и Адальберту пришлось объяснить, что ничего страшного, не стоит обращать внимание. Так с ним бывает.

Фриц Йозеф, кажется, поверил. Его мать — определенно нет, потому что минут через двадцать Биттенфельд явился с подносом, на котором лежал слабо прожаренный кусок мяса и невесть откуда взявшийся гранат.

Пришлось съесть, так как Биттенфельд отказывался возвращаться с полным подносом к обеспокоенной матери. На предложение воспользоваться пожарной лестницей он только слабо огрызнулся, что, оказывается, ее еще надо починить. Адальберт пообещал этим заняться, как только ему дадут прийти в себя.

Третья таблетка анальгетика приглушила боль, оставив вместо головы набитый ватой мешок. Зато он смог спуститься к обеду и вяло ковыряться в тушеной печени.

Энтузиазм блюдо вызвало только у Биттенфельда, но Адальберт был готов предположить, что тот мог съесть все, что угодно.

После короткой прогулки по саду, Адальберт поднялся к себе в комнату и отключился. Сны были паршивыми. Они намекали, что очень скоро в его жизнь вернется все то, с чем он, казалось, успешно справился во время терапии.

С опять начавшимся кровотечением удалось справиться только к ужину.

Адальберт даже благодарно принял бокал красного вина, хотя уже три года старался не пить. Биттенфельд сидел хмурый, будто это он был виноват в том, что гостю нездоровиться. Конечно, если бы не рыбалка с простудой, то, может, приступа бы и не случилось, но Адальберт не был в этом уверен. Смена обстановки давно уже не шла ему на пользу.

Когда вся семья собралась в гостиной, Лукас счел нужным сообщить, что звонил Кастор Хоффер, что Лукас лично заверил его, что с Адальбертом все в порядке и обещал, что он перезвонит.

Торопливо извинившись, Адальберт бросился наверх. Наверняка Кастора не устроило объяснение, и он сходил с ума.

 

Вызов был принят только после шестого гудка. Кастор стоял хмурый и злой. Мокрые волосы свисали сосульками, и с них капала вода.  
— Прости, что выдернул тебя, — Адальберт постарался незаметно отдернуть покрывало, чтобы не было видно бурых пятен на подушке.  
— Я тебе специально дал этот номер, чтобы ты мог звонить в любое время дня и ночи, — отчеканил собеседник. Комм делал его голос более высоким и скрипучим.  
— Да, я помню, — тихо вздохнул Адальберт.  
Кастор всегда знал о его приступах, называя это чутьем.  
— И ты обещал мне позвонить через три и пять дней после прилета, — нарочито сурово сказал Кастор. Чувствовалось, что увидев Адальберта живым, он начал успокаиваться.  
— Я отправил тебе весточку с экспресса, — фраза прозвучала вяло. У Фаренхайта не было сил на их дежурную игру в правила-и-оправдания. Такие настроения Кастор тоже чувствовал. Оглушительно чихнув, он встряхнул головой. Часть капель забрызгала экран, отчего один глаз Кастора стал больше другого, а губы расплылись в бесформенное пятно.  
— Рад, что у тебя все в порядке. Не забудь позвонить в пятницу.  
— Конечно. Не волнуйся за меня. До связи.

Кастор позвонит раньше. И счастье, если он не решит приехать за ним лично. Адальберт понял это, увидев, как трясется рука, пока он выключал комм. Кастор всегда замечал такие нюансы, а значит, он совершенно не поверил в то, что волноваться не стоит.

Адальберт так и сидел с коммом на коленях, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. К горлу подкатывала удушающая паника. Там, над головой, было чернильное полное звезд небо. Некоторые из звезд вспыхивали яркой падающей вспышкой.

Стук в дверь показался сухим и резким.

— Да, — Адальберт судорожно отставил комм.  
— Прости, я зашел сказать спокойной ночи. Мать с отцом ушли спать. С тобой все в порядке? — Биттенфельд грузно топтался в дверях и непривычно прятал взгляд.  
— Да, все хорошо. Жаль, что все разошлись. Я выспался днем и не хочу ложиться, — измученно улыбнулся Адальберт. Это была трусость и слабость. Он просто до онемевших губ не хотел оставаться один на один со своими кошмарами.  
Биттенфельд просветлел лицом и полез в комод, стоящий в углу.  
— Девочки такие девочки. Тут должны быть свечи. Я зажгу, чтобы было уютнее. Тоже спать не хочется. Это же ничего, что я побуду тут? — многословность выдавала, что Фриц тоже тревожится за него.  
— Это твой дом, Биттенфельд. Конечно, оставайся. В крайнем случае, ты знаешь тайный путь вниз, — ответил Адальберт, мысленно наградив себя званием чемпиона вымученных шуток.  
— Да, он идет по лестнице, потому что с улицы в мою комнату неудобно залезать. Раньше я это как-то делал по дереву, но сейчас уже не рискну. И надо было заранее окно открытым оставлять... мороки больше, чем результата.  
— Слышали бы тебя твои уланы, Биттенфельд. Поразились бы, каким разумным может быть их командир.

Фриц Йозеф только хмыкнул и, справившись со свечами, сел на край постели.

Они молчали довольно долго, пока Фриц Йозеф не сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

— Послушай, я не могу. Я понимаю, что такие вещи нельзя спрашивать, но я не могу. Кто он, этот Кастор? Он твой... друг? Ты не бойся, я ничего не разболтаю. Я ж не Мюллер. Мне просто очень ну... важно, — Биттенфельд окончательно запутался в словах и замолчал.

Адальберт сел, обхватив колени руками.

Одна из свеч чадила, наполняя комнату особенным ароматом. Надо не забыть проветрить перед сном, иначе ночью придет головная боль.  
— Он действительно был для меня очень важен.

Биттенфельд молча смотрел в одну точку и будто съежился.  
— Так бывает со многими пациентами, — попытался оправдаться Адальберт. — Это даже немного может облегчить восстановление. Все равно отношения между врачом и пациентом невозможны.  
— Красивый способ отказать, — процедил Фриц. — Но вы еще общаетесь. Ты так побежал перезванивать... Это ты у него отпрашивался?  
— Он мой куратор, и я обязан держать его в курсе того, что со мной происходит, — ноги у Адальберта замерзли. Захотелось пойти проверить, не приоткрыто ли окно.  
— Какой еще куратор? — Биттенфельд наконец поднял взгляд. — Ты ни о чем не рассказывал в письмах.  
Ветер тихонько засвистел в трубе, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание. Ему нравилось пугать людей одиночеством, но Адальберт больше страшился бессилия.  
— Обычный. Лечащий врач и психолог в одном лице.  
Правильнее было бы сказать "психиатр", но признаваться в своей ненормальности не хотелось.  
— Зачем тебе психолог? — бесхитростно спросил Биттенфельд.  
— Поствоенный синдром, — голос не дрожал. — Они боятся, что я устрою бойню, и следят.

Повисла тяжелая гнетущая тишина, изредка нарушаемая ревнивым ветром.

— Это Кастор добился, чтобы меня пустили к детям. Негласно все были против. Конечно, никто не попробовал и слова сказать, но ты знаешь, как может тормозить бюрократическая машина, если действительно этого хочет. Кастор обыскивал меня перед каждым походом первый год. Столько внимания — и все мне, — усмешка вышла безрадостной. — Герой войны, как-никак.

Встав с кровати, Адальберт проверил окно. Закрыто, значит, в комнате должно было быть тепло.

Воспоминания, прятавшиеся в уголках души, начали вылезать, подгоняемые ветром.

"Тип-тип-топ", — крались они на цыпочках, чтобы потом, выстроившись в хоровод в самом центре комнаты, затянуть сводящую с ума мелодию.

Адальберт не сразу понял, что это он сам стоит посреди комнаты, а Беттенфельд сгреб его в объятия.

— Прости. Я не должен был спрашивать. Прости.  
— Они неправы. Я не причиню вреда детям. Я же помню, что Маттиас остался там. Я сказал ему уходить. Меня все равно бы не спасли. А он не послушался.  
— Маттиас это?..  
— Это ординарец. Его мать, помню, приходила и просила присмотреть за ним. Это запрещено, но она прорвалась перед самым взлетом. Такая грустная была. Глаза как у лани.  
— Она должна гордиться своим сыном.

Адальберт только сейчас начал чувствовать успокаивающее поглаживание по спине. Стало немного, но теплее.

— Невозможно гордиться мертвым ребенком. Это я плохо воспитал его. Он ослушался приказа.  
— Но не нарушил присягу. Он должен был сделать все, чтобы спасти своего командира.  
— Он умер, так и не узнав, что надо б все наоборот. Они умирали десятками. Врачи говорят, что я не могу помнить, как взорвался "Асгрим", а я помню. Вижу, чувствую, знаю.  
— Ас снял свою маску, а Маттиас попал в Вальгаллу. Это высшая честь для воина.  
— Это слабое утешение для матери.  
— Зато ты стал хорошим другом для того мальчика из клуба.

"Тип-топ", — воспоминания пытались свить мелодию, но им не удавалось поймать ритм. Адальберт попытался представить наглого деревенского кота, который бы охотился на них, как на мышей. Муссон из воспоминаний детства был именно таким: полосатым, рыжим, с пушистой белой манишкой. Он мог часами вылизываться, а потом замереть в самой неудобной позе, сверкая зелеными глазами. Только уши едва заметно шевелились. Мышей в доме давно не было, он истребил всех еще в первый год, но все равно был настороже, охраняя дом от непрошеных гостей. Сейчас воспоминание о нем помогало Адальберту защитить собственный разум.

— Иво?.. Его отец погиб во время штурма «Брунгильды». Бессмысленная смерть в последний день войны. Мать больна. Ей осталось не больше полугода. Если я докажу Кастору... — Адальберт перевел дыхание, стараясь избавиться от сгорающего факелом "Асгрима" перед глазами. — Если я смогу убедить Кастора дать мне положительную характеристику, то можно попробовать с опекунством, чтобы мальчика не отправили в детский дом. Но я не докажу. И он будет прав. Мне нельзя доверить опекунство. Я могу сорваться, — поняв, что начинает повторяться, Адальберт затих.

Биттенфельд молчал и Адальберт был благодарен ему за молчание. Объятие оказалось лучше лживых уверений, что все будет хорошо.

Потом он спросил:

— Хочешь, я могу остаться в комнате на ночь? Тут есть раскладушка.

Адальберт только кивнул в ответ. Пожалуй, впервые он не останется со своими страхами один на один, и рядом будет кто-то более реальный, чем кот из детских воспоминаний.

 

***

Собственная комната показалась Фрицу ужасающе маленькой. И как только он помещался в ней еще и с дедом?.. Ветка гулко стукнула в стекло, вызвав неприятную дрожь по всему телу. Быстро собрав постельное белье, Фриц Йозеф пошел наверх.

Помогая со спальным местом, Адальберт пытался извиниться за причиненное беспокойство, но Биттенфельд его резко осадил, так что извиняться пришлось уже самому.

Когда наконец улеглись, повисла неловкая тишина. Они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи, и Биттенфельд решил, что заготовленные байки из прошлого подождут другого случая.

Вскоре Адальберт задышал ровно и глубоко, а Биттенфельду все не удавалось заснуть. В голове повисла тяжелая муторная пустота. Разговор о Касторе выбил Фрица из колеи: кто бы мог подумать, что Адальберт так тяжело переживает не только гибель флагмана, но и ординарца. Биттенфельд тоже из тех, кому повезло выжить. Со сколькими пришлось расстаться?.. Лучше даже не думать – вереница призраков слишком длинна. Зазеваешься — и мертвецы утянут за собой. Ну уж нет. Не думать о них – самое правильное решение. Биттенфельд усилием воли отогнал непрошенное видение, но усталый разум снова скользнул к неприятным мыслям.

Хорошо, когда можешь с наигранной легкостью доказывать, что мальчик поступил правильно. Не тебе же повторять эти слова, глядя в лицо осиротевшей матери.

Радостно, что мать самого Фрица еще жива. Вроде бы и не скучаешь — полно дел, а вот так приедешь — и сердце щемит от того, как она постарела. Отец ничего, держится.

Нахмурившись, Фриц повернулся на бок. Ему было неприятно воспоминать момент, когда изменилось его отношение к отцу. Фриц вошел в кабинет военного министра и увидел там совершенно другого человека. Там должен был быть Оберштайн — человек без совести и без возраста. А оказался его зам, получивший повышение после гибели начальника.

Все было так неправильно, что Биттенфельд сразу вышел, хлопнув дверью, потому что забыл, зачем пришел.

С отцом может случиться так же. В один день вернешься домой, а его нет — только пустое кресло у окна. Но их же нельзя сравнивать. Пусть отец всегда выдержан и строг, но он умеет слушать и понимать. Он никогда и никого не осуждает, признавая за другими право совершать ошибки. Потребовались годы, чтобы Фриц понял это.

Смерть солдата на войне обычна. К смерти родителей Биттенфельд готов не был. К смерти императора Райнхарда он тоже не был готов.

Мысли текли вяло и размеренно. Стоит дать им волю, как совьются в тугое кольцо и задушат.

Откинув одеяло, Фриц сложил руки под головой и сосчитал до тридцати, чтобы немного переключиться. Не стоит истязать себя лишними переживаниями.

Можно завтра же отправиться в город, заодно присмотреть подарки для Греты и племянников. Мальчикам можно купить огромный конструктор – один на всех. А девчонкам наборы для вышивки.

Нарисованные на стенах растения стали еле различимы в темноте, но Фриц просто помнил каждое из них. Теперь они обступили его дремучим лесом. Запахи трав переплетались с шорохами, мягкие прикосновения листьев отступали в тень, чтобы дать дорогу новому дню.

 

***

Остаток отпуска прошел скомканно.

Один раз они съездили в город за сувенирами для детей, в остальное время гуляли по лесу. Агнес встречала их горячим молоком с медом. Сначала было не очень вкусно, потом Адальберт смирился. Невкусно, зато тепло, и пенку можно не есть.

По вечерам Адальберт перебирал подсвечники, выбирая кому какой будет дарить, читал или просто смотрел в окно, радуясь, что в доме тепло и ветру не пробраться. Биттенфельд на это время был заперт отцом в столярке. Как потом оказалось, они быстро доделывали шахматы, которые Лукас начал вырезать еще год четыре назад, но так и не собрался закончить.

На прощание Агнес подарила вышитую салфетку, которую Адальберт пообещался отдать в багетную мастерскую, чтобы повесить на стену. Класть ее на стол показалось кощунством.

С Адальберта подарков не взяли, ограничившись обещанием приехать еще раз, желательно привезя с собой Фрица Йозефа.

Как потом оказалось, поваренная книга и книга по истории, которые Адальберт нашел в местной букинистической лавке во время короткого визита в город и выбрал для подарка, раньше принадлежали именно Биттенфельдам. По словам Фрица, года три назад, мать, тяжело вздыхая, рассказала ему, что решила их отдать добрым людям, чтобы они не занимали место. К радости супруга, желание избавляться от старых вещей проходило так же быстро, как и наступало.

 

Обратная дорога была тоже не удивление скучной. Биттенфельд смеялся, что хочет посмотреть Кастору в глаза и передать ценный груз с рук на руки. После того, как они сорвали банк в одном из игровых автоматов, его закрыли на профилактику, а из развлечений осталась только парочка супругов, которые могли начать танцевать прямо посреди столовой, не обращая внимания на возмущенные шиканья других пассажиров и осторожные просьбы стюардов дождаться вечера или удалиться в каюту.

 

***

Весело насвистывая, Биттенфельд выгрузил вещи из такси. Шофер отказался подъезжать к дому из-за узкой улочки и был за это оставлен без чаевых.

Волочь чемоданы по брусчатке было сомнительным удовольствием, но так можно было отдалить момент прощания. Все равно еще Биттенфельд напросится на кофе и сбегает в магазин за продуктами и, если хватит фантазии, придумает пару-тройку поводов, чтобы задержаться на недельку. Все же отдыхать в компании гораздо приятнее, чем одному.

На коврике в прихожей валялась стопка рекламы и газет, но одно письмо сразу привлекло внимание Биттенфельда. Он поднял его и протянул адресату.

Адальберт рассеянно посмотрел на отправителя, нахмурился и неаккуратно вскрыл конверт.

Пробежав мятую бумажку глазами, он сказал:

— Матери Иво стало хуже. Он не сможет пока ходить на занятия.  
Слово "пока" прозвучало натянуто.

— Я поговорю с Кастором, — Биттенфельд сжал кулаки, надеясь так сбросив подступившую к горлу злость.  
— Не знаю. У меня еще есть немного времени. Надо подумать.  
— Хорошо, — Биттенфельд коротко кивнул. Если что, он сам тоже кавалер чего-то там и уж от его заявки органы опеки не смогут отказаться. Мать поймет, а с отцом объяснится как-нибудь. — Я схожу за мороженым, ты не против?  
— Спасибо, — Фрицу показалось, что Адальберт смотрит на две тысячи ярдов, но потом он моргнул и наваждение ушло.  
— Ну и еще чего-нибудь. Я тут застряну на недельку-другую?  
— Было бы здорово, — вполне искренне улыбнулся Адальберт.

Быстрым шагом идя в сторону магазина, Биттенфельд составлял в голове план действий. Первым делом надо было поговорить с этим самым Кастором как мужчина с мужчиной, как офицер с гражданским или как солдат с психиатром. Все сценарии были одинаково "перспективны", но с чего-то же надо было начинать!

**Author's Note:**

> После разговора с AmigoR, мне даже немного чудится тут сложное и ангстовое продолжение "Коты стыда не ведают". Будто Ройенталь и есть тот самый неведомый любовник, который исчез под новый год.  
> Хотя тут образ Фарнехайта более сложный. Хотя он перед Ройенталем мог активно притворяться, что все ОК.  
> В целом можно считать продолжением, можно и не считать.  
> Что касается ООСа, то мне в некотором роде наплевать - кто эти люди и чьи это вещи. Результат мне нравится.  
> Да, они знали кое-какие заклинания, умели превращать воду в вино, и каждый из них не затруднился бы накормить пятью хлебами тысячу человек. Но магами они были не поэтому... - и этот непривычный Биттенфельд мне очень нравится. Он как бы перерождается тут окончательно из корабля без капитана - в "мага". Это здорово.  
> Еще мне ужасно нравится Кастор. Отчаянно... даже не влюбленный... любящий своего пациента и знающий наверняка, что они никогда не будут вместе. Но это не мешает ему знать, предвидеть, предчувствовать, помогать, находить способы, выворачиваться из шкуры, добиваясь невозможного.... и при этом - здраво смотреть на вещи, взвешивая риски.


End file.
